marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom Stranger (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary The Phantom Stranger is a fictional character, of unspecified paranormal origins, who battles mysterious and occult forces in various titles published by DC Comics, sometimes under their Vertigo imprint. He is a mysterious supernatural guide and specialist in the occult. His paranormal origins and even his true nature are largely unknown, although he has acted as an agent of the Lords of Order. He has been a member of the Justice League, Quintessence, Trenchcoat Brigade and the Sentinels of Magic. Phantom Stranger was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino, first appearing in Phantom Stranger #1. (1952) Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Unknown pre-Flashpoint. Has used The Phantom Stranger/Brotherless One/Grey Walker as pseudonyms. Judas Iscariot post-Flashpoint. Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Implied to be billions of years old pre-Flashpoint. Over 2000 years post-Flashpoint. Classification: Unknown | Cursed Human and an avatar of The Presence Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; The Presence will return him, even from non-existence, as long as his mission remains unfulfilled), Magic, Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the local area around him), Cosmic Awareness (In tune with the chronal flow), Regeneration (High-Mid, possibly higher; Regenerated from shattered pieces, including his metaphysical self), Time Stop (Can stop time in an area of his choice), Energy Manipulation (Can use mystic energy to attack), Matter Manipulation(Separated Frankenstein's hand), Transmutation (Transmuted the Spectre to wood), Telepathy (Took Nightmare Nurse with him into Constantine's mind), Telekinesis (Lifted Terrance into the air), Teleportation(Can teleport himself and others), Invisibility (Can turn completely invisible), Intangibility (Phased through Corrigan), Attack Reflection (Reflected Raven's soul-self), Dimensional Travel (Brought the JLD to Heaven), Portal Creation (Rescued people with portals), Mind Manipulation (Made a woman change her profession), Empathic Manipulation (Tore the love out of someone and took it into himself), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Size Manipulation (Grew into a giant alongside the Spectre), Deconstruction (Dissolved a man so only consciousness and spirit remained), Forcefield Creation (Can create shields in front of and all around himself), Illusion Creation (Fooled Blight into thinking he killed him; Created an illusory body for Katana to cut), Astral Projection (Can leave his body to communicate unnoticed), Air Manipulation and BFR(Created a gust of wind to send both women and demons back home from Las Vegas), Healing (Helped Nightmare Nurse recover from Thaumaton), Resistance to Magic (Quickly overcame Constantine's weakening enchantment and chains), Mind Manipulation (Broke out of a mind trap from Blight, the embodiment of humanity's evil) and Empathic Manipulation (He constantly endures mental suffering so strong that it quickly forced Belial to beg to have it removed, despite the latter having endured torture from Trigon), Possession (Deadman couldn't possess him), Soul Manipulation (Repelled psychic spirits that were choking his soul), Fire Manipulation (Flames didn't touch him), Existence Erasure (Overcame the Spectre's existence erasure) Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+' (Capable of battling and injuring those comparable to him, such as Post-Flashpoint Spectre (Jim Corrigan). His own corrupted attack caused himself pain) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Equal to Post-Flashpoint Spectre (Jim Corrigan)) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level+ (Only got a brief bloody nose from taking a punch from a crazed Superman); His immortality makes him extremely difficult to kill Stamina:''' Incredibly High, capable of enduring endless mental suffering in hell without breaking and fighting for many hours at a time without getting tired. Range:' At least hundreds of meters with magic. Interdimensional via portals '''Standard Equipment:' His trenchcoat and hat Intelligence:''' Massive cosmic knowledge of the multiverse and alternate dimensions and timelines as well as supernatural beings, seems to have a form of near Omniscience '''Weaknesses: Often barred from interfering in a situation (presumably by The Presence) Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.